


Night Moves

by reylolovely



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Bartenders, Boss/Employee Relationship, Clyde Logan Reader Insert, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Mind the Tags, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Film, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Sex, alchohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolovely/pseuds/reylolovely
Summary: You decided to move back to your childhood home of Boone County, West Virginia.It was time for a restart and to continue the life of being a bartender away from city life. To be with family and old friends.Little did you know that some liquid courage would lead you to work for your childhood crush, Clyde Logan.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Original Female Character(s), Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my first chapter to my first multi-fic! My goal is to become a better writer with this project so any critiques are much appreciated.  
> Logan Lucky is one of my favorite Adam Driver movies and I hope I do it justice for you all.  
> xxx Ray

Watching Clyde Logan bent over from behind the bar was entrancing, I could see the form of his ass in his tight jeans. 

The thought was making me squirm internally at all the possibilities I could do to that man.

Sitting at the bar with Mellie and some other girlfriends gossiping was never my thing. Mellie always said that I was a "wallflower", but she loved me as a friend anyway. Plus, I was the youngest out of the group, so they treated me like a baby at times. Sometimes Mellie went as far as noticing my attention towards her brother Clyde and gave me a hard time.

"Hello? Earth to (Y/N)," spoke Mellie as I turned to face her, pretending and hoping she did not see where my eyes were truly focused on.

"Well, if you can stop daydreaming and listen, I was telling you how Clyde needs to hire a barback," Mellie said, winking at me. I prayed there wasn’t blush on my cheeks at the thought of working with her brother.

"I'm not sure, Mellie…" I started to say, looking down at my grip on the bar countertop.

"Oh, stop it (Y/N), you need a job anyway after moving back out here to Boone County from the city."

Ah, yes, Boone County, the place where I grew up and lived my younger years. I wanted to discover life in the city but soon realized I regretted leaving in the first place.  There, I was a bartender at some of the greatest restaurants and pubs but never felt a part of the crowd. Boone County was the perfect place for me to be. It had only been a few years. Here, I was surrounded by good company, including my old friend group with Mellie, welcoming me back with open arms. It also did not hurt to try to get closer to Mellie's brother, Clyde.

"Hey Clyde!" yelled Mellie from right next to me, waving him down.

"Everything all right tonight, ladies?" his innocuous question sounded like silk sweet nothings, his voice deep and caring.

"Of course, Clyde! Heard you are looking for a barback and I found the perfect candidate for you." Mellie said enthusiastically. She was hugging me, delighted with her suggestion. 

_ The alcohol must have gotten to her already. _

"(Y/N?)" He gave a slight smirk which made my heart skip a beat.

"How are you doing back in these parts?" Clyde asked. The slight tilt of his lips is going to stay with me long after I leave the bar.

"Doing great, Clyde, besides finding a job, that is...Mellie mentioned you needed a bartender. I'd be happy to work for you." I tried to speak confidently without stuttering. 

_ C'mon girl, just stay calm, cool, and collected _ .

"I bartended in the city before coming back and I think I can help you out a little bit." I started to lay it on thick, the twang of southern West Virginia creeping back into my voice.

"You're the first person that has offered to help me (Y/N), I appreciate that. With all the bustle at the Duck Tape lately, I wouldn’t mind having you around to keep up with the flow. Especially on weekends." Clyde lined up some shot glasses on the counter in front of me and the girls. He picked up a bottle of whiskey by the neck and poured the shots.

"If you would like, you can start tomorrow. It will be a Saturday night, but will show me if you are up to it." Clyde poured the drinks so smoothly, going from one to another in a straight line.

Mellie cheered loudly at the prospect of her friend working with her brother. 

"This calls for a celebration. Congrats on your new job (Y/N)!" The entire group picked up a glass. I grabbed the remaining shot and we clinked our glasses together. I turned to face Clyde with my shot still high in the air.

"Cheers to a new beginning." I said to him, slamming the shot down on the table and shooting it back in my mouth a second later.

"Indeed." spoke Clyde. I could feel his eyes roam over the curves of my chest, the peaks, and valleys of my body.

Then the realization hit me.

_ I am going to be working with my childhood crush. _

_ \-------couple hours later--------- _

"Ladies it’s about to be the last call. Is there anything else that I can get y’all?" said Clyde while in front of the group of us. He looked down the row of girls, stopping with his warm yet serious gaze on me. My heart was beating fast, the attention on me sent shivers down my spine.

"Um…..you know what?" I looked away from his dark eyes, scanning the bottles of liquor behind him.

_ What am I doing? What should I do? _

Frantically, I settled on the first bottle I saw.

"How about…..three fingers of rye Clyde." 

Mellie looked over at you in utter shock.

"Honey, they close in fifteen minutes. Do you think you need that much before leaving?" Usually, Mellie wouldn't mind if I had another drink but the one I chose was a lot, even for me.

"Hmm, maybe you're right Mel, just a double then. Gotta be ready to work tomorrow. Don't want to make the boss mad at me."

_ Gosh I feel a little embarrassed. _

_ I can do this. I hope. _

Looking back to the counter, I saw my drink, exactly as I ordered. Clyde gave me a quick wink as he slid the glass towards me.

"Here you go, darling. It may be the best drink you have before you start working here," he said, drying off glasses and resetting the bar.

_ Oh, I don't think so, Mr. Logan. _

_ Wait… _

_ Maybe I am a little tipsy. _

"Mr. Logan, I highly doubt that." I replied, taking the first sip of my drink and setting it back down.

As I looked up, I could see the awe in Clyde's eyes, though I wasn't sure why. His plush lips were pursed. He broke away from your gaze quickly, walking away to continue cleaning.

_ I guess saying Mr. Logan really got to him. _

I finished my drink quickly, feeling in as high of spirits as the spirits I just drank.

_ Must be the alcohol. _

Today was perfect. I had a great time with Mellie and the girls. On top of that, I scored a job doing what I do best.

"Goodnight Clyde, I will be back tomorrow to see (Y/N) and you in action together!" Mellie waved to him, she and the girls giving their thanks to him

"That was really….um….good drink Clyde. Thank you and I will see you tomorrow night. I'm sure it will be an event." I smirked up at him as I stood, almost stumbling over the bar star.

_ Oh no. _

"Well, let's hope that you don't get hurt before then darling." He chuckled a little bit as he was wiping the countertops.

"Don't worry Clyde she will get home fine and will be back to help you open tomorrow."Mellie grabbed my hand and started to lead me towards the door.

"Y'all have a goodnight now, see you tomorrow (Y/N)." Those were the last words I heard before blacking out as I left the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading :)
> 
> I would like to thank my beta, Ellen @cstjonstable for not just helping me, but also inspiring me to continue on this fic.
> 
> This was an amazing experience and I cannot wait to start working on the next chapters. I have plenty of ideas in my head on what awkward scenarios I can put the reader and Clyde in.
> 
> Please comment or give kudos if you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> Blessed be
> 
> xxxRay


End file.
